


A Bond Forged In Hell... Continued In Paradise

by flickawhip



Category: Tenko (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blanche and Rose get to go home. </p><p>AU. </p><p>RP Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bond Forged In Hell... Continued In Paradise

Blanche had known that Rose was trying to avoid her, she knew Rose was both nervous about how she felt and too shy to go first, so she had finally sought out Rose, ignoring the odd looks of the people around her as she moved to settle beside Rose at the bar. 

"Thought you'd run away for a minute."

Her voice was warm, her accent still as strong as the day they met. 

"You ashamed of me or something?"

"No!"

 

Rose said quickly and defensively.

 

"Just...confused."

"Confused about what?"

Blanche asked, somewhat gently. 

"You know I still care about you Rosie... I always will."

"I know...."

 

Rose said.

 

"I'm confused about.... myself."

"Why?"

Rose smiled.

 

"If I knew that I wouldn't be confused now would I."

 

She teased good naturedly and lovingly. 

"Well, what's bothering you?"

"I just feel.... lost and confused. I don't know how to say it any better."

Blanche smiled softly. 

"Baby, we moved from a camp into the lushest hotel around... anyone would be lost... as for confused. I'm not leaving you... ever, so get used to that at least."

Rose smiled and lent her head sideways to rest it on Blanche’s shoulder. Blanche smiled, purring reassuringly, her hand soft on Rose's back. 

"I love you Rosie."

Rose murred softly. 

"Come back to the room?"

Rose nodded.

"I'd love to."


End file.
